elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boots of Springheel Jak (Quest)
fenced |next = The Ultimate Heist |reward = 500 |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild quest |QuestID = TG10Boots }} Boots of Springheel Jak is a quest in . Amusei will meet the Hero in a major city and ask them to meet the Gray Fox at Ganredhel's House in Cheydinhal. Background The Gray Fox wants the Hero to steal the Boots of Springheel Jak from a former thief who died 300 years ago. He knows that a descendant of Springheel Jak, Jakben, Earl of Imbel, lives in Imperial City. Walkthrough Head to Imperial City and ask around for Jakben's house. He lives in the Talos Plaza District at Jakben Imbel's House in the main courtyard. Jakben is out of the house at night, though he stays at home during the day. He has one servant. Sneak upstairs into his Private Quarters by going to the second floor, entering the wooden door at the far end of the hall, and heading for the short staircase leading up to the trapped door of Jackben's Private Quarters. (Picking the Hard locked door leads to the servant's room while the Average locked door leads to a miscellaneous office.) In his private quarters, the Hero will find a book of the Imbel genealogy, that won't reveal anything useful about the location of the boots. A message will come up telling the Hero to ask Jakben himself about his ancestor and the boots. Just wait around for Jakben to return. When he sees them, he'll be afraid, but simply ask him where it is and he'll tell the boots are in the crypt downstairs in the basement. Head to the basement and into the crypt. There will be five leveled vampires in the crypt. A Patriarch is guarding the last room where Springheel's coffin lays, however, once searching the area and the coffin, the Hero will find a strange diary note. Head back upstairs and find Jakben, or wait a few moments after reading the diary and he'll come running to the crypt. The Hero will discover that Jakben himself is a vampire and is Springheel Jak, so it is necessary to kill him to get the boots (remember to avoid killing the servant). Kill Jakben, take the Boots of Springheel Jak and return to the Gray Fox in Cheydinhal for the reward. Alternative strategy Instead of going through the family crypts to find the journal, one may simply kill Jakben. When attacking him, he will summon his armor and boots and one can lift the boots from his corpse. Note that one will likely have to pay a bounty, although it may be minor if nobody witnesses it. Journal See also *Boots of Springheel Jak (Item) Trivia *One can get an additional 500 if the Hero talks to Armand Christophe after having the Boots but before talking to The Gray Fox. S'Krivva does not do this. *Springheel Jak's name, Jakben Imbel, is a play on "Jack Be Nimble," a nursery rhyme about jumping. *The name Springheel Jak is a reference to Spring-Heeled Jack, a figure from English folklore. *The servant may also give hints that Jakben Imbel is a vampire. For example, he claims that his master is 'finding something to eat' during the nights. *During the quest "The Ultimate Heist," if the Hero has a high enough Acrobatics (expert level or higher), then they are able to keep the Boots as they are able to survive the fall the boots are usually required for. Bugs ﻿ *It is possible to freeze the game if the diary is read, then drop it, then read it again, if it is timed right, the quest update and diary will both appear at the same time, and the game will freeze. * It is possible that if one does not retrieve the book of genealogy first, but go straight down to the crypts and find the diary that when Jakben is killed he is simply wearing Glass Boots and not the Boots of Springheel Jak. * It is possible to not fight Jakben if arrested by the city guards for breaking in. A guardsman will attempt an arrest and if the option to pay the fines or go to jail is chosen, Jakben will not show up and never will. The same can be done by using an invisibility spell or potion, and leaving the tomb after reading his diary. Therefore, it will be impossible to get the Boots of Springheel Jak. ** In the console, type prid 15300 followed by moveto player. This will cause him to appear at the Hero's location. de:Stiefel von Jak Springferse (Quest) es:Las botas de Springheel Jak ru:Сапоги Быстроногого Джека (квест)